


where the light burn low (and you're only mine)

by pioggiaviola



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: Martino doesn't know what it means. But Nico smiles so big it melts something deep down his chest.(Takes place after episode 7)





	where the light burn low (and you're only mine)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry from the bottom of my heart if this is a giant mess.

_You're staring._

It's what Nico's eyes say while they lay in bed. He has a small grin on his lips. They don't say anything to each other.

For a long time, Martino only dares to breath.

Nico's hands aren't sure, his smile starts to tremble at the edges, even if he acts like his cocky self. His right hand tentatively reaches out and touches Martino's lower arm. It runs up along him until his fingertips nudge his chin. Just under his lower lip.

He asks, "is this ok?"  
  
And it's just ridiculous since he gave him a blowjob in the hallway a few minutes ago.  
  
But still, his body is so warm under the sheets, and his skin is so white under the lights from the outside. Nico looks at him with a little bit of hope and a little bit of fear.

And Martino can't speak.

 

 

When Nico's eyes trace a path from his mouth to catch his glance, he shudders. "I know we need to talk, I was so fucking stupid - "

He presses his forehead to Nico's and cuts him off. "You still wanna be with me?"

Nico looks in pain, he closes his eyes and breath through his nose. "Yeah, I still wanna be with you. That is the only thing I know for sure right from the start."

For a long time, they lie still together and for a long time, Nico keeps touching him. He kisses his finger and then keeps them to his cheek. "You believe me?"

 _You cut me out,_ Martino wants to tell him. _You cut me out and it hurts like hell._

But his mouth won’t open no matter how hard his lips tremble.

He needs him. Every beat of his heart is time he tries to tell Nico how much he wants to believe him. But the words are stuck in his chest. And he is just so stupdly relieved to have him right there that he doesn't care to say anything.

More than that, he doesn't really want to talk. It’s as if they are in a room made of glass and he thinks that if they speak too much, everything will crumble and go in pieces.

Maybe, if he tells out loud how he feels, the rest of the world will laugh at his stupid fantasy. Maybe, the rest of the world will tell him that it was all in his mind, that he had mistaken all of this for something else.

The searing pain in his stomach everytime they look at each other.

The way Nico smiles against his lips while they kiss.

The stupid tingle he feels on his fingertips when Nico is just there, next to him.

Maybe it's just something he made up in his mind.

Maybe, if they open the door to the outside world, all of this will go away. Again.

So he keeps his mouth shut.

But Nico presses a hand to his waist. "I wanna be with you", he says again.

And then he has this sparkle in his eyes, while he lowers his voice, standing so close he makes his skin burn. "I wanna do with you all the stupid things lovers do", he whispers, reaching out to brush his hair from his forehead. "I wanna count every one of your freckles," he tells him, "And I wanna kiss you outside the school."

Martino doesn't know what it means. But Nico smiles so big it melts something deep down his chest.

And maybe, maybe that means they can walk outside their room made of glass, together.

So "tomorrow", he says. "Tomorrow we'll talk".

"And I can make you blush again?"

"What you can do, you smartass, is tell me how much you missed me".

Nico laughs. He shakes his head and scrunches his nose. He doesn't look like someone who can hurt him. He never had.

Then Nico pulls him in. He takes him by the wrist and drags him to his chest. His grin dies slowly.

He says, "I wanna be with you. I wanna be with you now and tomorrow and next day till you get tired of my face."

Martino hesitates just for a moment.

He's not sure, but it sounds like a promise.

"And I definitely wanna be with you in five minutes, while we take a shower together. Cause we're a mess." And there's that big smile againg. And again it feels like his fear was washed away.

So he leans over. "And I want you to shut the hell up", he tells him. He kisses the corner of that stupdly beautiful mouth. Because he can. "And I want you to stay right here for a little longer."

Nico whispers "a little bossy, aren't we?" on his lips. And it's as if the world really is about to collapse around them.

And it's not scary at all.


End file.
